1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns generally a botanic ornamentation. In particular, the present invention is directed to an intaglio, laminated botanic ornamental transparency, generally pictorially viewable from either surface thereof. The botanic ornamentation can include freshly pressed flowers and leaves, and also pressed-and-desiccated flowers and leaves, all suitably arranged as a botanic assemblage.
2. Description of Related Art
The preservation and ornamental presentation of botanic material is a well-established art form. Often, the botanic presentation is a laminate; a desiccated-and-pressed flower is positioned on a backing material and subsequently covered with one or more sealing layers to protect the delicate botanic material. The backing material may include hard, dense materials, such as porcelain, pottery, glass, metal, wood, and synthetic resin; soft, fibrous materials, such as, cloth, leather, and paper; and soft, dense materials, such as films. Alternatively, the pressed-and-desiccated flower is placed between two sealing layers, effectively sealing the flower from air and moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,970 xe2x80x9cSEALED ORNAMENT OF DRIED AND PRESSED FLOWERSxe2x80x9d is incorporated herein by reference for purposes of indicating the background of the present invention or illustrating the mature state of the art for preserving and displaying botanic material.
Aforementioned botanic ornamental techniques produce predictable, albeit pedestrian, results. The present invention provides an intaglio method applied to an opaque, fibrous backing layer, producing dramatic, less predictable compositions featuring a bold three-dimensional appearance.
An object of the present invention is to produce by lamination, a botanic assemblage sandwiched between a deformable, transparent cover layer and a fibrous, opaque backing layer, wherein the botanic assemblage is bonded only to the cover layer and the cover layer is bonded to the backing layer. Another object of the present invention is to provide an intaglio method, which removes completely, all material from the backing layer facing the botanic assemblage. Another object of the present invention is to provide an intaglio method that removes partially the fibrous opaque backing material in a narrow boundary area abutting the periphery of the botanic assemblage, creating thereby in conjunction with the removal of all material from the backing layer facing the botanic assemblage, a translucent ornamental composition comprising the areal extent of the botanic assemblage and a small concomitant optically diffuse auroral zone containing backing material residue abutting thereto. Another object of the present invention is to produce an intaglio laminated botanic ornament viewable from either surface thereof. A further objective of the present invention is to provide an additional layer of material to the layered composition to enhance certain colors of the botanic assemblage and also to enhance the three-dimensional visualization of the ornament.